


From Daylight to Midnight

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Day/Night (A Married Kagehina Anthology) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Married Life, Morning Cuddles, POV Alternating, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, This is like two-fics-in-one, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: Kageyama is especially needy and clingy in the mornings, wrapping himself around Shouyou like some kind of monkey, heedless of the fact that he’s almost suffocating Shouyou with his body heat and the strength of his hold. But Shouyou doesn’t really mind, nope, not one bit. In truth, he relishes it, as he does with the other acts of affection Kageyama showers him.It’s this: warm affection bubbling up his skin at the reality of getting to do simple things like this with Hinata. But they’re never simple—to Tobio at least. Dull and boring has no meaning when Hinata has this capacity to turn simple into special, to mold routine into extraordinary moments, and Tobio files away each one, keeping it close to his heart.A tiny glimpse into their married life and how they fall in love all over again no matter the hour of the day.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Day/Night (A Married Kagehina Anthology) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686598
Comments: 35
Kudos: 664





	From Daylight to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeyyyyyy! I'm back again with more sappy, self-indulgent domestic Kagehina! I know, I know, you're probably wondering where my usual angst had gone. I promise, she will be back with a vengeance BUWAHAHAHAH >:) But for the meantime, have some fluffy, married kagehina (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I have more domestic kagehina [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591423), to anyone who's interested :))
> 
> ***
> 
> I initially planned this to be the fic version of a [headcanon](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq/status/1212690986079375360?s=19) i posted on twitter but then I was like, hmmm, what if I make a theme out of it? Hence came forth this two-in-one fic XD
> 
> For the best feels experience, I made this mini playlist on [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/plg5ymvqx363hqsy39a45w9sv/playlist/3lEmIPh3ZVp3ZyEX8WJxHZ?si=DK_eSgnVRo-9f84LvfnGUA)  
> to go along with this fic, which are songs I listened to and draw inspiration from when I wrote this. Hope you enjoy! (⌒‿⌒)

**5:58 AM**

Shouyou wakes to soft, cottony sheets, and a beam of soft morning light filters through the blinds, streaking over his face. He blinks, opens his eyes reluctantly, then blinks again, the remaining glimpses of a dream still fogging his mind. His eyes start to shut, but just as he pulls his blanket up to sink back to the warmth of the sheets, his phone’s alarm blares off, and with a groan, he fumbles for his phone at the bedside table to turn the incessant blasting noise off.

He hears an incomprehensible, sleepy murmur and his head shifts, body following to turn to his side.

Kageyama is still sleeping soundly, letting out soft snores and tiny whistling sound through his slightly parted mouth he adamantly swears he doesn’t make, prompting Shouyou to capture what he likes to call _‘Snoreyama-kun’s morning concerts,’_ partly to prove the accusation but mainly to embarrass him, more as a ploy to regale Shouyou with cheeks and ears flaming red with embarrassment. It’s adorable.

He even looks adorable now, looking almost child-like with his face squished on the pillow. But with the way his hair falls silkily across his forehead, long lashes casting shadows on his slightly flushed cheekbones, the golden haze of daylight outlining the contours of his neck and shoulders, spotlighting the marks Shouyou left there the night before—Kageyama looks achingly beautiful. Quite literally, Shouyou can feel his chest squeeze.

Shouyou’s hand reaches out to lightly card his finger through soft raven hair, and it elicits the expected response: a pleased, satiated hum. Ah, he’s awake.

“Morning,” Shouyou whispers as he continues stroking Kageyama’s hair. 

Kageyama only responds with another contented hum, head leaning on Shouyou’s touch more. Shouyou obliges, caressing his hair some more before his fingers glide down to trace the curve of Kageyama’s nose, then his cheeks, drawing lazy patterns across the smooth skin, occasionally thumbing the outline of Kageyama’s lips, just a tad bit teasing.

Then Kageyama’s hand shoots out to grab hold of Shouyou’s wrist, effectively stopping him. Blue eyes peek under hooded lids as he slowly laces their fingers together and brings Shouyou’s palm to his lips, eyes fluttering close. He presses feathery kisses on every line and calluses, finding his way on his digits and kissing and nipping the pads of each one. His lips linger on the band on Shouyou’s ring finger, a twin to Kageyama’s own.

Such a small, simple gesture, yet Shouyou can feel the absolute love and affection that fills his chest, warming full to the brim, on the verge of bursting.

“We should get up,” Shouyou says, voice a little breathy.

Kageyama stops busying himself with Shouyou’s fingers but doesn’t let go. “We should,” he whispers back, eyes momentarily opening only to flicker close, nuzzling his face on their entwined hands.

Shouyou leans up by his elbow, which is kind of hard to with his other hand clutched in a vise-like grip. He taps on Kageyama’s shoulders but Kageyama just exhales out a grunt, and the tapping escalates to aggressive shaking.

“ _C’mon_ , Sleepyama, we have morning practice and— _oooommmpfff_ —!”

The rest of Shouyou’s words are muffled in Kageyama’s broad chest and he suddenly finds himself wrapped around strong arms and muscled thighs, cocooned with intense warmth radiating off Kageyama’s half-naked body. Shouyou instantly flushes, less because of the heated temperature encasing him but more because of the scorching flames of want and need burning inside him, feeding off the way Kageyama tightens his hold on him, pressing him closer. 

Shouyou squirms, wiggling every which way as an attempt to free himself from the warm and comfortable clutches of his husband. “T-Tobio, we really should—”

“Just five more minutes,” Kageyama breathes by his ear and proceeds to bury his face on Shouyou’s hair and his hold tightens even more.

Shouyou had discovered a long time ago, way back when they were just dating, that Kageyama—prickly, _snappy_ Kageyama Tobio—is actually a giant, clingy baby. The discovery wasn’t immediate, it was a long, arduous process of Shouyou breaking down Kageyama’s wall brick by brick, but when he finally tore it down and crumbled it to irreparable pieces, the priceless treasure hidden deep inside was worth every effort. Not only does Kageyama enjoy receiving affection, he likes giving it, much to Shouyou’s surprise and delight. But he’s not the type to be all showy and public about it—that’s Shouyou’s specialty, although Kageyama doesn’t mind that either. He just seems to prefer to be all affectionate and mushy when they’re alone, always demanding to be cuddled or kissed, and that’s not counting the times when they’re truly intimate, insatiable and hungry for more of each other, almost the same way they do with volleyball.

But Kageyama is especially needy and clingy in the mornings, wrapping himself around Shouyou like some kind of monkey, heedless of the fact that he’s almost suffocating Shouyou with his body heat and the strength of his hold. But Shouyou doesn’t really mind, nope, not one bit. In truth, he relishes it, as he does with the other acts of affection Kageyama showers him.

And Shouyou reciprocates everything Kageyama gives him, leaving nothing in deficient, only in excess.

So he does, one arm snaking its way out from where it’s pinned in his chest, coming up to wrap around Kageyama’s back. He hears Kageyama make that pleased hum again as he caresses his hand up and down his spine—feeling the definition of his muscles on his bare back, the goosebumps that start to form under his roaming touch. Kageyama slowly relaxes and his hold slackens, allowing Shouyou to rearrange himself, pillowing the side of his face on Kageyama’s shoulder. A hand finds its way on Shouyou’s hair, stroking it and scratching his scalp lightly. Now it’s Shouyou’s turn to sigh contentedly.

“Do you want to skip training?” Shouyou asks, one hand continuing his ministrations on Kageyama’s back, the other placed directly over his heart, feeling its steady and calm beating.

“I love you,” Kageyama says, voice all husky and low, and _damn,_ even after all these years, even after hearing it a million times, it still makes Shouyou blush crimson red, heart skipping a full palpitation before jump-starting twice its normal pace at the sheer enormity of emotions those words carry, pouring out of Kageyama unbridled and unrestricted. But Shouyou is there to accept it all.

And it’s like falling in love all over again—deeper, more complete, more enchanting.

He manages a teasing laugh. “That really didn’t answer my question, but I love you, too.”

The relaxed pace of the heart under his palm lurches then instantly quickens as soon as the words left his mouth, exactly the way his own heart did. It’s as if he truly owns Kageyama’s heart, as much as Shouyou’s heart belongs to him.

 _God_. If Kageyama is extra clingy and needy in the mornings, then Shouyou is probably the sappy, indulgent mess.

But it’s fine, they can both be clingy and sappy together, Shouyou concludes as he places a soft kiss on Kageyama’s jaw, tilting his head higher to kiss him on his cheek, and he’s content peppering kisses all over his husband’s face, but Kageyama has other ideas. He turns his head and Shouyou’s lips drag on the expanse of his cheek. Steel-blue eyes pierce right through him, too intense for someone who is supposedly sleepy. It’s unimaginable how Shouyou used to believe that those glacial eyes hold nothing but arctic cold, unable to share warmth. Now he knows that the hottest fires burn blue, kindling to the love they’re capable of.

When Kageyama kisses him, he tastes it on his lips as well.

***

Kageyama’s clinginess doesn’t stop when they finally get off the bed. It extends the entire morning as they get ready for the day, and his neediness only dials down when he stuffs himself with food.

Said food is currently being prepared by Shouyou and his work would’ve been done faster and with more efficiency if he’s not being restrained by arms circling his waist and a heavy head resting on his hair. And that’s just the half of this (admittedly sweet and endearing, and _dammit_ , he has the most adorable husband in the world) handicap.

Kageyama starts nuzzling and sniffling his hair as Shouyou chops the vegetables for the kobachi. “ _Tobio_ …” Shouyou warns, but there’s a lack of edge in it because as annoying and distracting this is, it feels good.

His stupid husband seems cognizant of that fact and continues snuggling his face on Shouyou’s hair. 

“ _Shouyou_ …” Kageyama mimics his tone, but his' has a playful lilt in it. Shouyou attempts to subdue a smile but it still comes out anyway. Who would’ve thought irritable, grumpy Kageyama can be cheeky? Shouyou is somewhat feeling smug that he’s probably the only one who gets to see this rare side of Kageyama, the one who pulled it out of him, and he has concrete plans to unearth more and more of these unexpected oddities. But he’s in no hurry; he has a lifetime to do that after all.

His present predicament doesn’t have that kind of luxury, though. Practice starts at nine and it’s already seven.

“Can’t you wait on the table? You’re distracting me— _ah_ —” He gasps as Kageyama starts running his nose on the side of Shouyou’s neck, leaving a trail of sparks burning beneath his skin, and he shudders when Kageyama presses open mouth kisses on the junction of his neck and shoulders—a spot he’s always been sensitive.

When Kageyama cups his chin and tilts his head, Shouyou gives in, jaw dropping to meet Kageyama halfway, the knife in his hand dropping with a thud on the chopping board to hold Kageyama’s cheek instead, as if the overwhelming points of contact between them still isn’t enough. His back is pressed on Kageyama’s sturdy frame, and he’s grateful for it because his knees are getting weak and gelatinous as their kiss deepens, hand grabbing purchase on the arms around him to steady himself more.

It’s a complete contrast from their kiss earlier in bed, all chaste and lazy. This is fire, blazingly urgent and greedy, and Kageyama is more than eager to feed him, accentuated with deep, throaty sounds that Shouyou responds to with breathy moans of his own because what Kageyama gives, Shouyou returns in spades, as he does with everything else.

“We really are going to be late,” Shouyou murmurs against Kageyama’s lips when they part, both of their chest heaving, breathless. He’s actually considering letting this continue (and he has a _very_ definite idea where this will lead), if not for pressing volleyball matters to attend to. He palms Kageyama’s face to stop him in his tracks when he leans closer again.

Kageyama removes Shouyou’s hand on his face, revealing a pouty frown. Did he mention he has an adorable husband? “Tsk. Fine,” Kageyama grunts, finally relenting. “Your blocks are still lousy and you don’t have time to slack off.”

Okay, Shouyou takes it back. He married an insufferable jerk.

He gasps dramatically, affronted. “Whose fault is that? And my blocks are not lousy!”

“Uh-huh. Your last match against the Falcons says otherwise.”

That earned Kageyama a sharp elbow jab on his stupid, hard and defined stomach, causing him to release Shouyou as he double overs.

“Ow! That hurt, dumbass!” Kageyama wheezes.

“Serves you right, you meanie! And we won that match with my spike!” Shouyou huffs, pointedly turning away from Kageyama who is still wincing and clutching the side of his stomach.

Shouyou is grumbling under his breath about _‘stupid jerks’_ and _‘mean assholes’_ as he starts to resume his chopping when a pair of arms winds back around him, once again tugging him close. 

“I know. You were amazing,” Kageyama whispers in his ear and Shouyou has to physically stop himself from shivering. It’s really annoying how easily he responds to everything Kageyama does—his heated touch, his deep voice, his intent gaze—and the most annoying part is Kageyama isn’t even aware of the immense power he holds over Shouyou, how he turns to putty at even the simplest gesture, ever the oblivious jerk.

But that doesn’t mean Shouyou would go down without a fight.

“Don’t think I’ll forgive you that easily,” he tells him, even as a wobbly grin creeps on his mouth at the compliment ( _dammit_ he’s already losing). Kageyama’s praises are something Shouyou treasures deeply, something he holds in higher regard than any other flattery from coaches or other esteemed players, or even those cliquish sports analysts. They may be married, but that doesn’t mean their rivalry died down. Patronizing has never been in their vocabulary in the first place, more so with Kageyama. He’s actually even stricter and meticulous now and Shouyou wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I’ll forgive you if you make yourself useful and finish chopping these pickles. I still need to grill the fish,” Shouyou says, eventually offering amnesty.

“Yeah, okay,” Kageyama affirms and gives him a smattering of tickling kisses on his cheek before he slowly extricates his arms encircled around Shouyou.

Shouyou grins as he hands Kageyama the knife with a pat on his back. “There’s a good husband.”

“Shut up.”

He only answers him with a laugh and they resume their cooking without much interruption, except for a few distracting kisses here and there as they wait for the fish to cook.

And if Shouyou has to eat as slightly charred tuna for breakfast, he supposes it’s not half as bad as long as he gets to share it with his stupid, clingy husband.

If anything, it only makes it better.

* * *

**10:25 PM**

With Hinata, everything is better.

Sure, he’s still loud and obnoxious, and 90% of his daily actions are guaranteed to irritate Tobio to oblivion, but he supposes that’s part of what makes everything exciting and unexpected. Better.

That’s being proven to Tobio now, as he watches Hinata ride the shopping cart across the supermarket aisles, one foot kicking off the floor to propel him forward at a speed that makes Tobio’s chest tighten in a mixture of annoyance and worry.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself, dumbass!” He yells, half-running to catch up to Hinata, who ignores Tobio’s admonition and continues wheeling the cart at an even faster velocity.

“This feels like riding a bike!” Hinata yells back, his wild laughter echoing around the near-empty supermarket.

It’s past ten o’clock in the evening and there’s only a handful of people doing late-night grocery shopping, them included. Practice ended later than usual and when Hinata whined that he's craving instant ramen for a midnight snack, they made an unplanned trip to the supermarket. Their pantry is almost out of stuff anyway, most notably Tobio’s stock of milk, and Hinata would just sulk and pout the rest of the night if he doesn’t get what he wants and Tobio has long since given up trying to deny his husband of anything.

To most things, anyway.

He finally catches up to Hinata, pulling the cart to a stop with a tight grip on the handle. He levels Hinata with a warning glare.

“Shouyou,” he starts, purposely dropping his voice sternly. “I’m tired. Let’s just get this done and go home.” 

Hinata just grins toothily at him and obediently steps off the cart with a jump. “Yeah, okay.” He leans up to kiss Tobio in the cheek. “Where’s the noodles again?”

Tobio pushes the now Hinata-less cart and starts back-tracking to the processed foods aisle. Hinata falls into pace beside him. “We’ve been here a hundred times,” Tobio tells him. “How can you still not know where everything is?”

Hinata shrugs. “I don’t need to memorize anything. I have you for that,” he answers matter-of-factly.

“So if I leave you here by yourself, you’re going to get lost,” Tobio teases.

Hinata puffs his reddening cheeks. “N-no.”

“I bet you don’t even know where the exit is.”

“I-I do!”

“So, where is it?”

Hinata shoots him an indignant pout then he cranes his neck from left to right, wide eyes scanning. When his face scrunches into a deeper frown and starts biting his lip in apparent frustration, Tobio snorts out a snicker.

“Stop laughing!” Hinata grumbles as he slaps Tobio’s shoulder. Tobio chuckles even louder.

The amused grin on his face never left during the remainder of their grocery shopping, and it’s still there even after they exit the supermarket. It’s ridiculous, there’s nothing fundamentally special with a spontaneous shopping trip in the dead of the night, and it should annoy Tobio when he wants nothing more than to bury himself in the warm comforts of their bed to rest his aching muscles. But that’s far off from what he’s feeling as they walk back to their apartment, hands laced together, with only the inky black sky and the piercing night chill to accompany them.

It’s this: warm affection bubbling up his skin at the reality of getting to do simple things like this with Hinata. But they’re never simple—to Tobio at least. Dull and boring has no meaning when Hinata has this capacity to turn simple into special, to mold routine into extraordinary moments, and Tobio files away each one, keeping it close to his heart. 

Hinata idly fiddles with Tobio’s wedding band, gently twisting it in place. He always does this whenever they hold hands, an absentminded gesture, but to Tobio, it’s a comforting reminder that he is, in actuality, married to his dumbass best friend. Maybe that’s why Hinata does it.

Tobio gives their joined hands a squeeze and Hinata looks up at him, amber eyes lit with the just the right amount of softness. Creases form on the corner of his eyes when his face breaks into a smile and Tobio’s own lips curve up in response.

His smile falters when he feels a cold wetness splatter on his nose, then his cheeks. He gazes up and a sprinkle of water taps his face and he squints in reflex, frowning. 

"Shit," he curses under his breath and looks around for the nearest shade to wait out the rain. He finally spots a closed store with an awning. 

"Come on." He starts to pull at Hinata but Hinata unclasps his hand to run headfirst into the drizzle, laughing with unmistakable delight.

“ _Guwaaaaaah_! Tobio, it’s _raining_!” Hinata exclaims in awe as he spreads his arms wide, letting the rain mist over his upturned face. His effusive laughter mingles with the pitter-patter of rain as it hits the asphalt, conjuring a sweet, harmonious melody.

Small pellets of water drip down Tobio’s fringe and cascade down his face. Moisture starts to seep through his sweater but he can’t seem to bring himself to care as he stands there watching, too enraptured at the sight of Hinata laughing and twirling amidst the sheets of cold droplets descending down on him. He glows under the umbrella of a street lamp like his own personal spotlight, glimmering beads of water framing him like small orbs of light, as if his own brilliance isn’t enough.

Sunshine doesn’t wait for the rain to pass; he dances with it.

When Hinata locks eyes with Tobio, every ounce of breath leaves Tobio’s lungs, suspended in the midnight air. Hinata springs towards Tobio giddily and takes his hand, prying the shopping bag from the other and he places it under a nearby bench. Smiling, he tugs Tobio by the street lamp, pulling him along into an uncoordinated dance under the pouring rain. Their sneakers spray water in varying directions as Hinata spins them in circles.

It's the small things like this that make Tobio fall even deeper. He didn't think it's possible to love someone this much and still have room for more, yet time and time again, Hinata proves him wrong. It's not a question of possibility, but an inevitability, like the universe dictates Tobio to be eternally in free fall towards the sun.

“We’re gonna get sick, dumbass,” Tobio chides, but it lacks the intended sharp tone and he makes no effort to pull away. The droplets of water clinging in his lashes blur his vision but Hinata’s bright smile cuts through it.

“We won’t,” Hinata says simply and there’s too much confidence in it that any last traces of Tobio’s common sense telling him that they _definitely_ will end up sick, fades.

Hinata lets go of his hold on Tobio’s hand to spin by himself, then jumps up and down, splashing water everywhere, most of it splattering on Tobio’s already soaked clothes.

“Be careful!” Tobio yells, hands outstretched to ineffectively shield himself.

Hinata ignores him and continues to jump and laugh gleefully but before Tobio can tell him off again, Hinata slips with a yelp and Tobio catches him just in time.

“Oops,” Hinata says impishly with a grin as he clutches the front of Tobio’s drenched sweater. "Nice receive."

Tobio snorts. “That was corny as fuck.” 

"Admit it, you think I'm hilarious," Hinata counters cheekily.

"Yeah. Hilariously dumb."

Hinata just grins wider at him, all teeth showing, and with his usually wild orange hair drooped down and plastered wetly to his face, he looks ridiculous and stupid. So stupid it sends an almost painful fluttering in Tobio’s stomach.

Round, brown eyes stare up at him, all soft and warm, and Hinata’s cheeks are the same as Tobio cups them between his palms. His thumbs swipe off the wetness from those rosy cheeks then eases down to trace moist lips with the tips of his finger. Hinata pouts slightly, pink lips jutting out, and that’s enough admiring.

They move as one: Tobio leans down and tilts Hinata’s face up just as Hinata throws his arms around Tobio’s neck and stands on his tiptoes.

The rain streams down their faces to where their lips meet and Hinata kisses the droplets from Tobio’s lips. “I love you,” he murmurs in between the short gaps of their kiss. 

When Tobio says the same words back, Hinata kisses the smile that comes along with it. Then he pushes more firmly, lips parting eagerly, no longer trying to be soft and chaste. Tobio is more than willing to indulge him.

Hinata tastes like rain for all the obvious reasons, but he also tastes familiarly sweet for all the right ones. The wave that threads through Tobio’s entire being brought by the fire of Hinata's kiss is intoxicating, making his head spin. Everything pauses to a standstill, time collapsing before it explodes into light speed. And this is what being with Hinata feels like: exhilarating. Thrilling. Happy.

They pull apart, puffs of condensation forming as they take time to breathe. Tobio sweeps away Hinata’s hair that’s been sticking to his face, to better take in the beautifully flushed face of the man he loves. And as he stares into those honey eyes, they emit nothing but unabashed love and molten desire.

“Tobio…” Hinata drawls out, palms slowly easing down, feeling him through his rain-soaked sweater, causing Tobio to shiver that has nothing to do with the pelting cold. Hinata’s hands stop at the waistband of his jeans, fingers hooking by the belt loops to tug Tobio closer. “Let’s go home.”

Tobio doesn’t need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW OKAY I KNOW I BAILED OUT AGAIN RIGHT ON THE STEAMY PART PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.
> 
> There will be a continuation of this and we all know what that will be about ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) My ao3-versary is coming up and I will celebrate my first year of writing by trying my hand on something new *wink wink* I think it's time lol. I hope you look forward to it! See you all soon! (⌒‿⌒)
> 
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
